


Worth It

by RyspositoWritings



Category: Castle
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyspositoWritings/pseuds/RyspositoWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esposito can't stop thinking about his partner, and his new 70's costume isn't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic I came up with after watching Castle 6X20 "That '70's Show". For the purposes of this fic, Jenny doesn't exist. I like her too much to have Ryan cheat on her.

Esposito wasn’t exactly sure what he had been expecting once Ryan stepped out of the bathroom, but getting a hard on for his partner in 70’s attire was definitely not it.

He knew. At this point in their relationship, Esposito was very well aware of his latent homosexual feelings for his partner. It was at this point, looking at Ryan in that outfit with long hair and sunglasses, that he knew he really needed to come clean about his feelings, because it was going to be hard to explain the bulge in his own 1970’s bell bottom pants.

Ryan took off the sunglasses that went with the costume and glared at Esposito, his blue eyes menacing. “I look ridiculous.” He said, scratching at his mustache.

Instead of blurting out that Ryan actually looked pretty damn hot, Esposito shrugged. “You don’t look bad, bro. I think you look dynamite.”

Ryan rolled his eyes. “I look like an idiot.”

Esposito couldn’t help the smile, because Ryan actually looked like a really cute idiot. “Don’t forget the cigarette. It completes the look.” He patted Ryan on the back and made his way out of the bathroom.

He’d heard Martha telling everyone it was showtime which meant he and Ryan needed to be in their places when Castle got back.

The plan Martha had was that they were both supposed to make a good entrance, so Esposito took his place behind the corner waiting for his cue.

Seconds later, Ryan stood next to him, smoke from the cigarette wafting around their heads.

“I don’t even smoke.” Ryan grumbled, wrinkling his nose at the stupid thing between his fingers.

“You do today.” Esposito winked at him. He heard commotion and looked around the corner. “They’re here.” He said, giving Ryan another amused look. “Better get into character.”

Ryan rolled his eyes and put his sunglasses back on. “Let’s get this overwith.” He said, taking a drag of the cigarette and following Espo around the corner.

They got the reaction they’d expected from Castle and Beckett, but they weren’t prepared for having to go off-script and have to interview the man themselves. Within the first few seconds, it was clear that Esposito wasn’t too good at improv.

Luckily for him, Ryan WAS good, and ended up doing an incredible job of getting the guy to talk.

Unluckily for the both of them, Esposito’s phone went off and ruined the whole thing. But, not before they got the name of the club that seemed to be the key to cracking the case.

It was at the club that Esposito made his first move.

Attempting to impress Ryan by sliding over the hood of the car turned out to be a bad plan. Esposito knew he was going to feel the bruise on his backside in the morning.

Once in the club, they allowed the guy to explore the place which meant the two of them were dancing alone in a club.

Esposito had absolutely no problem with this arrangement.

He smiled over at Ryan and started to move his hips to the beat. “C’mon, man. Don’t you feel that rhythm?”

Ryan smiled and laughed. “You’re loving this way too much.” He said, starting to move his own hips.

Dear god, the guy wasn’t bad at that.

Esposito took a chance and grabbed Ryan’s hand, making sure it felt more like they were just two bros dancing so as not to scare his partner off.

As strange as it seemed, it worked almost to perfection. Ryan didn’t seem to think it was weird and even let Esposito spin him around once, laughing as he did so.

They could have gone farther with it if it weren’t for the crash coming from upstairs. The two of them immediately switched to cop mode and ran up to take care of the situation.

…

Esposito was sad to see Ryan’s 70’s attire go once the case was closed. Ryan still had beautiful blue eyes and nice sideburns, but there was something about that long hair that had made Esposito go all tingly.

So once the case was over and Castle had suggested they all go back to the club, Esposito was more than happy to see that Ryan was up for dressing up again.

Esposito was definitely not against it. He really liked his fro.

The club was packed, maybe even more so than last time, but this time Ryan was wearing a blue shirt that was half unbuttoned and it definitely made Esposito feel a bit hot. Plus, his ass looked great in those white bell bottom pants.

They continued where they’d left off, dancing together a bit awkwardly, but having a fun time.

When Ryan pointed out Lanie dancing like a goddess, Esposito really had every intention of going and dancing with her, but he turned around just in time to see Ryan do a split and he made his decision.

Lanie was hot, there was no doubt, but there was something about Ryan…

Esposito stepped back over to his partner. “Groovy split, bro.”

Ryan looked genuinely surprised to see Esposito standing there. He cocked his head to the side. “I thought you were going to go dance with Lanie.” He yelled over the music.

Esposito took a deep breath. “Nah, I think she’s having fun over there without me ruining it.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “You’re seriously not going over there?”

“I want to dance with you.” He shrugged.

Ryan took off his sunglasses and stared at Esposito for a second. “Javi, what’s going on?” He asked.

“Nothin’, I just want to dance with my partner is all.”

“But, Lanie.” He said, as if Esposito was going completely off his rocker.

“Look, Lanie is gorgeous and everything, but I really want to dance with you.” He tried to take Ryan’s hand, but Ryan kept it out of reach.

“Why?” He asked.

Well, THAT was a loaded question.

Esposito took a deep breath. “Why not?”

Ryan blinked. “Because why choose me when you could have her?”

Considering the fact that it was only one sentence, one wouldn’t think that it could hold so much meaning. But it did. There was sadness and disbelief in Ryan’s eyes. There was a mixture of hope but also a mask hiding some deeper feeling that Esposito couldn’t see. The only thing he knew was that Ryan might not be totally against the idea of Javier and Kevin as a couple.

Esposito looked around at all the people and then looked back at Ryan. “Let’s go outside.” He said.

The two of them walked out of the club and to a secluded spot down a small alley.

Esposito took a long time to say anything. He looked over at Ryan who looked so small and worried and sighed. “What did you mean by that?” He asked.

“Mean by what?”

“What you said in there. About choosing her over you, what’s that supposed to mean?”

Ryan looked at his shoes. “What do you think?” He said.

“I think you think you’re not good enough.” Esposito said. “But that’s bullshit.”

Ryan looked back up, tears brimming in his eyes. “It’s the truth, Esposito. Choosing me over Lanie is something a crazy person would do.”

“Then I must be crazy.” Esposito said. “Because that’s what I’m doing.”

“But you shouldn’t!” Ryan turned away and took a few steps down the alley, running a hand through his hair. “There is no way any of that would make sense at all. I know you and you wouldn’t pass up a chance to be with Lanie.”

“Ryan, you’re not listening here. I don’t want to be with Lanie, I want to be with you.”

Ryan spun around. “But why? What possible motivation do you have? I’m not worth it!”

Esposito stopped at that. There was no way Ryan actually thought that. There was no way someone as beautiful and wonderful as Kevin Ryan honestly thought he wasn’t good enough.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Esposito said softly. “You really think that?”

Ryan didn’t answer, just went back to looking anywhere but at his partner.

“Well, then let me set the record straight.” Esposito said, taking a step forward. “You think you’re not good enough. You think you aren’t worth my attention. You think that just because Lanie has boobs and looks good in a dress that I would automatically want to be with her and only her. The fact is, none of that is true. Not even a little bit.” He took a breath. “I can’t stop thinking about you. I can’t get you out of my head. I spend so much time with you and even then it doesn’t feel like enough. Sure, I think Lanie is pretty. We even had a thing going on for a while. But you, Kevin, are beautiful, selfless, and amazing. You’re strong and brave. You’re a good cop and an even better friend. I think about you all the time. Even in this stupid get up, you look sexy as hell.” He took another few steps toward his now crying partner and hooked a finger under his chin. “Not worth it, my ass.” He said softly. “You’re worth everything I can give and more, Kevin.”

The kiss that followed was scratchy from the moustaches, but it was also one of the sweetest things Esposito had experienced. Finally being able to taste his partner’s lips and breathe in his scent made Esposito feel like he could fly if he wanted.

Ryan pulled away and looked up into his partner’s eyes. “Are you sure?” He whispered.

“Kev, I’ve never been more sure of something in my life.”

And he kissed him again to prove it.


End file.
